whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf: The Apocalypse lexicon
This is a lexicon of terms used in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Common Parlance These words are commonly used among the Garou. * Anchorhead * Anthelios * Apocalypse * Auspice * Bane (WTA) * Bawn * Blight * Breed * Caern * Celestine * Chiminage * Cliath * Concolation * The Concord * Corruption * Crinos * Deep Umbra * Delirium * Domain * Fera * Feral * Fomor, Fomori * Gaffling * Gaia * Garou * Gauntlet * Glabro * Harano * Hispo * Homid (breed) * Homid (form) * Impergium * Incarna * Jaggling * Kenning * Kinfolk * Klaive * Litany * Luna * Lupus (breed) * Lupus (form) * The Membrane * Metis * Moon Bridge * Moon-Calf * Moot * Mule * Near Umbra * Pack (WTF) * Penumbra * Protectorate * Reaching * Realms, The Realm * Ritemaster * Ronin * Sept * Stepping Sideways * Tellurian * Totem * The Triat * Tribe * Umbra * The Veil * The Ways * The Weaver * The Wyld * The Wyrm * Wyrmhole Vulgar Argot Young Garou use these terms to help distinguish themselves from their elders. * Ape * Cadaver * The Flock * Gremlin * Leech * Run * Sheep * Throat Old Form These terms come from the Garou's distant past and show their Fianna origins. They are no longer used often but all Garou know them. * Adren * Airts * Aisling * Anamae * Anruth * Athro * Awen * Brugh * Charach * Fostern * Gallain * -ikthya * Inceptor * Kinain * Pericarp * Phoebe * Praenomen * -rhya * Urrah * -yuf Werewolf: The Wild West Common Jargon * Anchorhead * Apocalypse * Auspice * Bane * Bawn * Blight * Breed * Caern * Celestines * Concolation * The Concord * Crinos * Deep Umbra * Domain * Feral * Gaffling * Gaia * Garou * Gauntlet * The Heavens * Hispo * Homid (breed) * Homid (form) * Impergium * Incarna * Jaggling * Kenning * Kinfolk * The Litany * Lupus (breed) * Lupus (form) * The Membrane * Metis * Middle Lands * Mockeries * Moon Bridge * Moot * Mule * Near Umbra * Pack * Penumbra * Protectorate * Pure Lands * Pure Ones * Realms * Sept * Stepping Sideways * The Storm Eater * Tellurian * Totem * The Triat * Tribe * Umbra * The Veil * The Ways * The Weaver * The Wyld * The Wyrm * Wyrmcomer * Wyrmhole Slang * Ape * Lone Wolf * Run * Sheep * Storm Umbra * Throat * Tick Old Form * Adren * Airts * Aisling * Anamae * Anruth * Athro * Brugh * Charach * Chiminage * Cliath * Fomori * Fostern * Gallain * Harano * -ikthya * Inceptor * Kinain * Pericarp * Phoebe * Praenomen * -rhya * Ronin * Urrah * -yuf Dark Ages These are terms found in Werewolf: The Dark Ages and the Dark Ages: Werewolf Rulebook. Dark Ages: Werewolf * Auspice * Rokea (book) * Caern * The Curse * Delirium * Fera * Gaia (WTA) * Gauntlet * Garou * Homid (breed) * Homid (form) * Impergium * Kinfolk * Lupus (breed) * Lupus (form) * Metis * Penumbra * Prophecies of Shadow * The Realm * Sept * Triat * Tribe * Umbra * Urrah * War of Rage * Weaver * Wyld * Wyrm Werewolf: The Dark Ages * Ceilican * Curse of Lycaeon * Fenrir * Luperci * Sumarie * The Veil * Warders of Men Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary